Goals
by josielawson98
Summary: One-shot. Robin and Marion are taking a stroll through the palace gardens and talk about their lifelong goals and wishes. ***May become a story later***


"Why must Prince John constantly try to capture me?" Robin asked me one day after he broke into the palace grounds to come visit me.

I chuckled at the whiny tone he spoke in, "because it is his life-long goal to be able to capture the infamous Robin Hood."

Robin gave an unattractive snort at that, "Prince John? Have goals in life? Ridiculous."

"Everyone has goals Robin," I told him as we walked in the gardens, sticking close to the shadows as to not be seen.

"And what would your current goal be?" He asked me, curiosity shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Well, currently, my goal is to have a whole day without having to speak to Guy," I said with a slight smile.

Robin gave a hearty chuckle at this which made my smile grow wider, "a fair goal indeed my lady."

"Fair? Yes. But quite impossible unfortunately," I replied.

"Most unfortunate indeed," he remarked with mirth in his voice, "So, if you don't mind me asking Marion, what is your goal for the long run?" He questioned.

I pondered his question for a while before I answered, "well, I suppose it is expected to be finding myself a nice husband who would treat me well and bless me with many children."

"And who would the lucky man be?"

"The Baker's son I hope." I told Robin, "He is a nice lad and is always polite. His parents raised him right so I know he would never intend to do me any harm and would make a fine companion for the rest of my life."

Robin gave me an incredulous look, "Surely you would rather marry someone you loved Marion?" A thought suddenly struck him, "are you in love with the Baker's son?"

I gave a light laugh at his shocked expression, "of course I'm not in love with him Robin; we've hardly even spoken two words to each other."

He visibly relaxed but gave me a questioning look, "then why…"

"Let's try to be reasonable Robin," I began with a sigh, "I would have to be the luckiest women in the world to even be allowed to marry him, let alone the man I truly love."

"Because of his station?" Robin asked confused, "that's rather shallow isn't it?"

We stopped under the shadow of an oak tree; the same tree that we began our walk on. "Not because of his station Robin," I said exasperatedly, turning to look him in the eye, "but because I am most likely to be married to a man thrice my age. I'd be lucky to marry someone merely twice my age let alone only a few years older than me. The idea itself is crazy."

Robin's frown only deepened at that, "why on earth is that? Surely you could get anyone your heart desires. Any man would do whatever you demanded if you gave them one of your breath-taking smiles," he remarked softly, reaching a hand up to cup my reddening cheek.

"You flatter me Robin," I replied just as softly. "It is because I am an old maiden. Most girls are married off from the age of 14 and here I am at the age of 17 and still unwed."

"Well I guess the men at court are dimmer then I perceived. To pass up such an opportunity is ludicrous." He remarked as he gazed at me admirably.

I glanced down at his lips. For a moment I wonder what it would be like to kiss them, to have his luscious and full lips press lovingly against mine. I bit my lip at the thought and returned my gaze to his eyes yet again. I suddenly felt as if we were the only two people left in the world. The way he was looking at me with those mesmerizing eyes made my knees weak. Painstakingly slowly, the gap between our lips grew smaller. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment that our lips would touch.

The moment was shattered when Robin cleared his throat and moved away. I quickly averted my eyes and tried to look everywhere but at him I felt my heart break and my cheeks heat at this action. I felt so humiliated; of course he didn't want to kiss me. What was I thinking? We stood in an awkward silence for a while and I tried to avoid looking at him as a warm breeze swept past us and ruffled my charcoal coloured curls.

"You know what I don't understand?" Robin finally broke the silence, "How getting married is your biggest goal in life. That doesn't sound anything at all like you Marion. So, let me rephrase my question, what is the one thing that you wish would happen?" Robin asked me.

_For you to kiss me_, I thought to myself, _for you to pull me close and profess your love to me_.

But instead I said, "I wish for the King to come back; for if he did come back, he would make everything right again. He would put Prince John in his place, give you your land back and clear all of your men's names and no one would be starving in the streets. If King Richard came back, all would be good again."

I dared to return my gaze back to Robin and was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling at me. "You continue to amaze me Marion." I gave him a questioning look so he elaborated, "Most girls would wish for diamonds or a rich husband, some would even wish to be queen. But here you are, wishing for everyone to be happy."

"You should know by now Robin, I'm not like most girls." I told him with a slight grin.

He was just about to make some, most likely, cocky remark about how he was too busy fighting evil to notice when he was interrupted by a yell.

"Marion!" I supressed a groan at the sound of the distinct arrogant voice of Guy of Gisbourne. Robin was seemingly amused and chuckled at my obvious annoyance.

"I guess I am unable to complete my goal today. I hope I'm more successful tomorrow," I sighed.

Robin just grinned at me joyfully, entertained by my words.

"I hope to see you soon Robin. Do try to stay out of trouble now," I told him as he backed away in the direction of Sherwood Forest, a slight jest in my tone.

"No guarantees my lady," and with a gracious bow he disappeared into the shadows of the foliage.

I continued to stare at the place he disappeared for a while, wishing that I could go with him. But no, being the dutiful daughter I was, I had to stay here and appease my father.

"Marion!" Guy shouted out again in his gruff voice.

"I'm coming," I called back, and with one last longing look into the forest, I turned my back and walked towards the direction Guy's voice was coming from.


End file.
